Alone
by Setsu23
Summary: Traduction de la même histoire de butterfly1415. Une petite fic pas très heureuse. Je l'ai regardé partir. Je l'ai regardé ce monde que nous avions construits ensemble...


Une nouvelle fic, une autre trad, toujours de butterfly1415 que je remercie au passage pour son accord. Les perso ne sont ni à elle ni a moi (sinon ca ce saurait, y en a bien une des deux qui aurait sauté sur tout les toits de la ville pour le hurler ^^).

* * *

**Alone**

Je le regarde partir. Quitter notre monde, ce monde que nous avions construit ensemble. Et ça fait mal. Ca fait très mal. A chaque fois que je les vois partir ensemble, que je le vois partir. Je ne peux plus respirer. Je souris, je ris, mais ce n'est qu'une comédie. Une comédie, comme d'habitude. J'ai joué la comédie toute ma vie, depuis le jour où je suis né. Depuis le jour où j'ai fait semblant d'être Hikaru pour qu'il n'est pas à manger ses patates, et jusqu'à maintenant avec le club.

Je le regarde. Il n'a jamais remarqué. Il était trop absorbé dans son petit monde. Dans son nouveau petit monde. Le monde qu'il a créé avec _elle_. Je les vois rire, se sourire, et j'ai envie de pleurer. J'ai juste envie de laisse mon cœur craquer et pleurer.

Il ne fait plus attention à moi. Quand il n'est pas avec elle, il parle d'elle. Je suis juste bon à l'écouter, quelqu'un avec qui il passe son temps jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse être avec elle à nouveau. Je suis juste quelque chose avec quoi il peut jouer pour le jeter quand quelque chose de mieux se présente. Quelque chose pour faire passer les minutes plus vite.

Il sourit beaucoup quand il est avec elle. Je me demande s'il est plus heureux avec elle qu'il ne l'a été avec moi. Il n'a jamais souri autant quand il était avec moi. Pas même quand nous embêtions Tono. Je me demande s'il était vraiment heureux.

Il m'a laissé. Il m'a laissé seul. Nous avons toujours été ensemble, le monde de l'autre. C'était nous deux, et personne d'autre. C'était nous contre le reste du monde. D'aussi longtemps que je puisse me rappeler.

Nous avions tout les deux refusés de laisser les autres pénétrer dans notre monde. Personne n'en était digne. Personne ne nous comprennais comme nous nous comprenions. Personne n'a jamais fait attention à nous excepté nous même. Personne n'a compris que nous étions deux personnes différentes. Que nous n'étions pas les mêmes. Que l'extérieure ne reflétait pas l'intérieure.

Je l'ai regardé partir. Me quitter. Me laisser seul, même si on s'était promis il y à longtemps d'être toujours là pour l'autre. Je n'ai pas parlé de ma peine, j'avais peur d'ouvrir la bouche et de ne plus être capable de m'arrêter de crier.

Les autres étaient inquiets, j'aurais pu leur parler, mais ils n'auraient pas compris. Aucun d'eux n'a un jumeau. Ils ont été les seuls à me voir sombrer, à l'écart. J'ai vu les regards qu'ils se lançaient, les coups d'œil qu'ils me lançaient. Je ne veux pas de leur pitié. Ils ont tous quelqu'un sur qui ils peuvent compter, quelqu'un à qui ils peuvent faire confiance. Honey a Mori, Kyouya a Tamaki. Mori a Honey et Tamaki a Kyouya. Et…et Hikaru a Haruhi.

Je suis celui qui est à l'écart, numéro sept. Je suis celui qui n'a personne, je suis…je suis seul. Si je n'étais pas là, ils pourraient être eux même, trois jolis couples, trois groupes de meilleur amis.

Ca a toujours été moi et Hikaru. Personne ne disait Hikaru sans dire Kaoru. Personne ne disait Kaoru sans dire Hikaru. Ca a toujours été nous et eux. C'était toujours nous deux, peux importe le reste. Même après avoir rejoins le club d'hôtes. Si j'avais besoin de quelqu'un, je savais que je pouvais avoir confiance en Hikaru. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui. A chaque fois que je tombais il était là pour me rattraper. Maintenant, quand je tombe, je m'écorche les genoux. Personne n'est là pour me réconforter, plus personne n'est là pour me rattraper.

Je l'ai regardé quand il la regardait. Que son visage rayonnait et que ses yeux brillaient.

Je l'ai regardé me laisser

Et quand il m'a dit qu'il l'aimait, je me suis ouvert les veines…

* * *

J'ai laissée le titre dans sa version original, c'est un mot que je trouve très beau comme ça, je sais, je suis bizarre ^^"

Pensez à laisser un petit mot pour l'auteur, c'est pas dur, c'est pas long et puis ca lui ferat surement très plaisir ^^


End file.
